The Yu Yu Hakusho Musical
by Vicki1
Summary: Yusuke and his friends are faced with their most deadly adversary of all; a musical demon! Now, the YYH crew are forced to reveal their true feelings to a catchy beat! Join the YYH cast as they sing their hearts out to the songs from the BtVS musical!
1. I'll Never Tell

To be honest, I decided to do this after reading another YYH fanfic that used the songs from the Buffy musical "Once More, With Feeling." Since it turned out to be disappointing, I decided to give myself a go at it and see what I come up with. Well, this is it (or the first chapter, in any event). Firstly, I should note that while using the songs, I am not simply going to take the YYH characters and stick them into the Season 6 Buffy episode. While there might be a similar plot with a musical demon, the songs are rearranged in the order they appear (for instance, Chapter 1 begins the Musical with "I'll Never Tell" as opposed to "Going through the Motions"). More importantly, often times I had to change or alter the lyrics to the song at least a little bit (sometimes quite a lot), because, otherwise, I think it would be impossible to make this fanfic make a shred of sense. Admittedly, this is primarily a parody, though, so don't take it too seriously. It's supposed to be funny, I hope! Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

So you can read this more simply, I put any words that are sung in italics. Also, while during parts of the song, I did insert prose narration, most of the song I kept in script form because I felt it would become a bit repetitive and obnoxious if I kept interuptting with who was singing what through a third person narration.  
  
Chapter 1 - "I'll Never Tell"  
  
Lord Koenma yawned as he walked down the long corridor that led to his office. He had been up early that morning for breakfast date – a kind of small, informal get-together with some very important demons from various dimensions. It had been a boring affair, so boring in fact, that he felt relieved to have returned to his palace to do some of the daily, monotonous office work he typically dreaded. Still in his teenage form, he reached the double doors to his office and pushed them open. As he did, music began to play somewhere in the background.  
"Good morning, everyone," the prince of the Spirit World greeted his two employees, Botan, the bubby grim reaper, and Jorge, his ogre assistant.  
"Why good morning, Lord Koenma!" Botan exclaimed cheerily, "How are you?"  
"Fine, fine," Koenma replied, taking his seat behind his desk. Noticing the large stack of papers piled in front of him, he frowned and ordered, "Ogre, get me something to eat!"  
"But Lord Koenma, sir," Jorge began, "I thought you just came back from breakfast – "  
"Do not question me; five hundred spankings!"  
"Yes sir..." Jorge complied miserably, scurrying off to quickly fetch him some food. A few moments later, Jorge returned and the three were busy at work, shuffling through piles and piles of paperwork.  
Then, Koenma started singing:  
  
_"This is the Spirit World that I run like no other  
Isn't it fine?  
My claim to fame is the name of my father  
Power is mine  
But it's not an easy biz  
The name I make depends on them"  
_  
He gestured to Botan and Jorge, outstretching his arms to both sides, since they stood on opposite sides of the room.  
  
_ "The only trouble is...  
I'll never tell"  
_  
Botan now followed suit, taking a few steps forward and singing:  
  
_"He is the prince, such a wonderful boss  
He has such passion and grace"_  
  
Jorge nodded vigorously in agreement, and sung as well:  
  
_"He'll work through the night, set everything right  
An ace,  
What an ace!"_  
  
Lord Koenma smiled now and shook his head:  
_"I'll never let them go"_  
  
Jorge and Botan, who had made their way to Koenma's desk, where now positioned to the left and right of Koenma and sang chiperly:  
  
_"The love we've known can only grow  
There's just one thing that--  
No.  
We'll never tell"_  
  
Then, together, they all sang:  
  
_ "'cause there's  
Nothing to tell"_  
  
The three then returned to their stations to busily continue on with their work, the music still lingering on...  
  
_Botan (on Koenma):  
He's moody  
  
Koenma (on Botan):  
She's noisy  
  
Jorge (on Koenma):  
Say the word "work," and he freezes  
  
Koenma (on Jorge):  
He eats these Skeezy cheeses  
That I can't describe  
  
Botan (on Koenma):  
I talk,  
He breezes  
  
Jorge (on Koenma):  
He doesn't know  
What please is  
  
Koenma (on both):  
Their brains have got diseases  
From a chumash tribe  
  
All:  
The vibe gets kind of scary  
  
Botan (on Koenma):  
Like he thinks I'm ordinary  
  
Jorge:  
Like this job ain't temporary  
  
Koenma (on Jorge):  
Like his toes are kind of hairy  
  
All:  
But it's all very well  
'Cause, God knows,  
I'll never tell  
  
Botan (on Koenma):  
When things get rough  
He just hides behind his daddy  
Now look, he's getting huffy  
'Cause he knows that I know  
  
Jorge (on Koenma):  
He clings,  
He's needy  
He's also really greedy  
He never--  
  
Koenma (on Jorge):  
His eyes are beady  
  
Jorge:  
This is my verse,  
Hello? He--  
_  
At this point, Botan suddenly broke into dance in front of Koenma's desk, exclaiming "Look at me! I'm dancin' crazy!" Jorge and Koenma exchanged quick glances before they joined her, as well, the three dancing with such ease, as if they had been choreographed. Botan and Koenma tangoed a bit. Jorge held a rose between his teeth as he strutted across the room. After a few moments, the dancing ceased and the three leaned against the front of Koenma's desk. Then, the singing presumed:  
  
_ Koenma (on Botan)  
You know  
You're quite the reaper  
(on Jorge)  
And my loyal helper  
  
Jorge and Botan (on Koenma)  
You're the greatest ruling baby  
And as a teen you're such a cutey  
And your rule is uh--  
very brash  
_  
With this verse done, the three again returned to their work stations, Botan and Jorge at opposite sides of the room and Koenma at his desk. But the singing did not stop there:  
  
_Koenma (on Jorge):  
He's swell  
(On Botan)  
She's sweller  
  
Botan (on Koenma):  
He'll always be our employer  
  
Jorge (on Koenma)  
That's why I'll never  
Tell him of my secret hatred  
This story is stale  
Something's stolen  
And it's my fault  
And every single day  
I want to run and hide_  
  
Once more, the Botan and Jorge began to move closer together, toward Koenma's desk.  
  
_ All:  
I lied  
I said it's easy  
I've tried  
But there are these thoughts I can't quell  
  
Jorge (on Koenma):  
Will he ever stop blaming me?  
  
Koenma:  
Will they see I do everything perfectly?  
  
Botan:  
Will our jobs become too stressful  
If we fail to be successful?  
  
Jorge:  
When I get so worn from spankings  
That I'm ready to start croaking  
  
Koenma:  
Am I crazy?  
  
Botan:  
Am I dreamin'?  
  
Jorge (looking over at Koenma):  
And I'm suppose to be  
the demon?  
  
All:  
We could  
Really raise the beam  
In makin' the work place a hell  
So, thank god,  
I'll never tell  
I swear  
That I'll never tell  
  
Botan:  
My lips  
Are sealed  
  
Jorge:  
I take the fifth  
  
Koenma:  
Nothing to see,  
Move it along  
  
All:  
I'll never  
_ _Tell  
_  
They ended with arms outstretched and the music stopped. Then, there was an awkward period of silence. Abruptly, Koenma brought it to an end, snapping, "Botan, get Yusuke and the others! Ogre – five hundred more spankings and get me something else to eat!"  
"Yes, sir!" both replied, as they were used to doing, and went off to complete their assignments while leaving a perturbed Lord Koenma sitting at his desk.


	2. I've Got a Theory

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Chapter 2 - "I've Got a Theory"

A while later, Yusuke Urameshi, his teammates, and friends had gathered in Lord Koenma's office, greatly concerned, but everyone reluctant to say anything. They exchanged nervous glances, and shifted awkwardly in their seats. Botan looked as if she was ready to speak, raising a finger, but quickly withdrew it and frowned with uncertainty. Save perhaps Shizuru, Hiei looked the most disgusted to be there, arms crossed and face in a scowl. "Okay," Yusuke finally broke the embarrassed hush that had fell on them, "This morning...did anyone break out into song?"  
With this question, an uproar began, mostly everyone suddenly speaking at once about their experiences. Many discussed what they sang about and what they danced to and how the scenery around them often changed, becoming what seemed to be an enchanted dream world. Others, such as Kurama and Hiei, tried to offer rational explanations, Hiei particularly arguing that it was impossible. Only Genkai and Shizuru remained silent.  
Suddenly, the double doors to Koenma's office flung open and a group of his ogre assistants came barreling into the room with some of Koenma's garments, singing:  
  
_"They got the Mustard out!  
They got the Mustard out!"  
_  
"Yes, yes," Koenma replied with annoyance, "Just leave it my chambers." The ogres complied, leaving the office as they scratched their heads in confusion as to how they had just been singing and dancing in such unison.  
"So, you've even got them doing your laundry for you, toddler?" Yusuke remarked with a laugh.  
"Well, somebody's got to do it!" Koenma snapped. Then, he cleared his throat and began, "Obviously, something is going on around here that's making us break out into song and dance."  
"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed, "It's like we're in a musical or something." As soon as he said this, he winced slightly and turned his eyes to the ceiling.  
"But what would cause something like that?" Yusuke questioned as a bouncy melody started up. The others frowned, trying their best to come up with a solution  
Koenma, looking pensive, began to sing much as he did earlier that morning:  
  
_"I've got a theory  
That it's a demon  
A dancing demon - no, something isn't right there..."_  
  
Koenma trailed off with frustration, but Kuwabara picked it up from there:  
  
_"I've got a theory  
Some kid is dreaming  
And we're all stuck inside his wacky broadway nightmare"_  
  
Even Hiei, looking revolted, was unable to control the urge within him to sing, and uttered in an almost monotone singing voice: :  
_"I've got a theory, we should work this out"_  
  
Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, Keiko then all followed the others soon followed his example, singing in unison:  
  
_"It's getting eerie  
What's this cheery singing all about?"  
_  
At this, an idea struck Botan, and the grim reaper sang with excitement:  
  
_ "It could be demons  
Some three-eyed demons"  
_  
Hiei immediately sent Botan a death glare when she suggested this, and she swiftly and nervously corrected herself:  
  
_"Which is ridiculous 'cause some they were  
estranged and Three-eyes good and they fight the evil and  
Midget power and  
I'll be over here"_  
  
With a laugh, Botan quickly scurried to the opposite side of the room, Hiei's eyes lingering on her for a little while longer with irritation. Yet, Kurama would end up diverting his attention as he sang:  
  
_ "I've got a theory  
It could be bunnies"_  
  
They all glanced at Kurama with perplexed expressions before Yukina began with slight hesitation:  
  
_ "I've got a -"_  
  
Yet, Kurama did not let her finish, and began belting out some sort of rock interlude:  
  
_"Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes  
They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses  
And what's with all the carrots  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway  
Bunnies, bunnies  
It must be bunnies..."_  
  
Now, everyone turned to Kurama once more, even more confused and taken back than before. Kurama looked around uneasily and quickly sang:  
  
_"Or maybe midgets..."  
_  
To which Hiei sent him a death glare, similar to the one he had gave Botan. Kurama just shrugged in response and gave a weak smile. In the meanwhile, Shizuru took a puff of her cigarette and sang;  
  
"_I've got a theory, we should work this fast"_  
  
Jorge agreed:  
  
"_Because it clearly could get serious before it's  
passed"  
_  
All of a sudden, Yusuke, with an air of confidence, stepped up and sang, as the song's harmony altered:  
  
_ "I've got a theory  
It doesn't matter  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse  
We've all been there  
The same old trips  
Why should we care?"  
_  
The group seemed to share his sentiments and sang along:  
  
_ "What can't we do if we get in it  
We'll work it through within a minute  
We have to try  
We'll pay the price  
It's do or die"_  
  
Yusuke:  
_"Hey, I've died twice"  
_  
Group:  
_ "What can't we face if we're together"_  
  
Genkai:  
_ "What can't we face"_  
  
Group:  
_"What's in this place that we can't weather"  
_  
Genkai:  
_"If we're together"  
_  
Group:  
_"There's nothing we can't face"_  
  
Kurama:  
_ "Except for bunnies..."_  
  
All eyes fell to Kurama once more as the song ended, his friends and teammates still trying to figure out what bunnies had to do about anything. Kurama immediately cleared his throat and said seriously, "Obviously, someone is making us sing things we wouldn't necessarily say or think otherwise..."  
"Yeah..." Yusuke trailed off unconvinced as Kuwabara tried to suppress snickers, and Hiei couldn't help but smirk.  
"Lord Koenma, sir!" Jorge suddenly exclaimed, pulling out a file from one of the cabinets, "According to our records, an ancient amulet was stolen from our collection last month."  
"Yes, so what is your point ogre?" Koenma demanded.  
"Well, supposedly sir, the amulet is used to summon a musical demon," Jorge explained.  
"Give me that!" Koenma quickly snatched the file from Jorge and looked it over attentively, the others coming together and leaning a bit over his desk to get a peek. "Ogre, how can you let this get stolen? Twelve hundred spankings!"  
"But, sir, I wasn't even here a month ago, remember? We were at the tournament and – "  
"I don't care! Twelve hundred more spankings!" Koenma ordered, "Now go!"  
"Yes sir..." complied Jorge glumly, as he left the office.  
"As for the rest of you," Koenma went on, "I expect you to solve this at once; I don't know how much more singing I can take." The prince then narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at Yusuke, "Did you handle the other assignment I gave you last week?"  
"Oh, uh," Yusuke stumbled back with a nervous laugh, "Well, I was meaning to but – "  
"Yusuke!" Koenma exclaimed with anger as Genkai shook her head with disappointment, "I don't pay you to be my spirit detective –"  
"Hey, you don't pay me – "  
"That doesn't matter!" Koenma went on, exasperated, "Just get the assignment done!"  
"Fine, fine, fine," Yusuke consented, "I'll take care of that stupid demon gang this afternoon..."  
"Good," Koenma settled in his seat, pleased, but made sure to add, "And quickly, please, so you can help the others stop this demon from making a musical production out of my palace!"  
The others accepted their orders and made their way out of Koenma's office and back to Earth.


	3. Under Your Spell

Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I all hope you enjoy this next installment; it might be a bit sappy, just to warn you! Also, it looks like is really cracking down on "script format" (when did plays become an illegitimate form of storytelling, I ask?), so unfortunately, I kept away from any sort of scrip formatting, which might make the reading a tad annoying, since I always have to write "She began to sing...he began to sing..." before the lyrics (btw, does anyone know any decent synonoms for the word "sing" because I can't find any and repeating the word so often is driving me crazy!). Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chapter 3 - "Under Your Spell"

All save Koenma and Jorge, who remained in the Spirit World, and Yusuke had gathered at Genkai's home back in the human world. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were all preparing to set off on their mission to find the musical demon. "Will you be joining us, Genkai?" Kurama asked.

"No. I'll wait here for that blockhead to return from his other assignment," Genkai explained, "Then we'll catch up with you."

"All right," Kurama replied and turned to Kuwabara and Hiei, "Shall we get going then?"

"Yes," Hiei immediately answered, "The sooner we destroy this thing, the better off we'll all be."

"What, is the super powerful demon Hiei afraid of singing a little song?" Kuwabara taunted and let out a goofy laugh. Kurama tried his best to suppress his giggles.

Hiei glared, ignored the red-head, and turned to Kurama, "I will kill that insufferable fool you dare to call a human being if he continues to be an annoyance to me."

"Now Hiei..." Kurama began, but Hiei had abruptly turned from him and made his way out of Genkai's home. Kurama sighed and gestured to Kuwabara, "Come on, Kuwabara. Let's go."

The two followed in a casual stroll a short distance behind Hiei. Suddenly, Kuwabara started speaking, hesitation in his voice; "Kurama?"

"Yes, Kuwabara?" Kurama immediately noticed Kuwabara's worry and grew concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"No...well...say if you know you did something..."

"Did something? Did what?"

"Something by accident...sort of...like, you didn't think it would be a big deal or even work at all...but then it turned out to be bad. What would you do?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Kuwabara," Kurama answered honestly.

"What I mean is...what I'm trying to say is...that I'm the one who – "

"Kazuma!" the sweet voice of Yukina suddenly interrupted, calling out from behind. The two both turned around to see her standing outside and waving to Kuwabara to come back.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed, leaving Kurama's side and sprinting to Yukina.

Yukina smiled warmly, "You forgot your jacket, Kazuma, and I know it might get a bit colder out later."

"Aw, thanks Yukina!" Kuwabara grinned, looking down at her with loving, mesmerized eyes. He stood gawking at her for several minutes.

"Uh, don't you think you better get going, Kazuma?" Yukina eventually asked kindly, growing a bit nervous.

"Oh, right!" Kuwabara snapped out of his daze. "I almost forgot!" Yukina giggled. However, suddenly Kuwabara grew very serious. "Yukina- " he started.

"Yes, Kazuma?"

"Yukina – Yukina you would love me no matter what stupid thing I did, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, Kazuma!" Yukina quickly replied. She blushed shortly after and lowered her head. "What I mean is – I don't think you could ever do anything stupid."

"Really?" Kuwabara questioned with hopeful excitement, "Even if it was the stupidest thing ever?"

"Uh huh," Yukina nodded her head, "Really."

"Yukina, you're the greatest person I've ever known." Kuwabara stated and grinned from ear to ear. He went to continue speaking, but instead he began to sing:

"_I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right  
  
I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily"  
_

As he sung, Genkai's home, the grass, and trees around them vanished with the flickering of some twinkling lights, and what appeared was a large, elegant ballroom, complete with a sparkling, crystal chandelier. Their clothes changed as well, the same magical sparkles seemingly responsible, so that he was dressed in a tuxedo and she in a shimmering light blue gown. They began to dance together, Yukina's dress flowing with every turn. Yukina picked up with the song where Kuwabara left off, as they both gazed lovingly into one another's eyes:

"_I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known  
  
I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
  
You made me believe"  
_

The dancing continued, the glimmering light seemingly transporting the two as they spun around, the ballroom fading away. Soon, they were standing out on a majestic balcony, the midnight blue sky alive with glittering stars. Kuwabara continued singing:

_"The moon to the tide"  
_

Yukina went on:

_"I can feel you inside"  
_

Then they both of them sang together as they danced under the stars:

_"I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Wanting you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in your eyes  
Together beneath our starry sky  
  
You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete" _

And then the two kissed affectionately as they stood under the starry night sky.


	4. Live in Peace

Sorry it took so long for the update. Got a little busy and all.

Anyway, this chapter is...well...kind of weird...to be honest, I really had no idea what to do with "Rest in Peace." Considering none of the characters in YYH are dead vampires, it became kind of hard to find a place for the song and I really had to change the words around quite a bit. Thus, "Rest in Peace" became "Live in Peace," and frankly, I don't think it's as good as the original. Then you get Hiei and Kurama singing about Yukina and Kuwabara and man...things just get weird quickly...ah well. I hope you all enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chapter 4 - "Live in Peace"

From a distance, Hiei and Kurama stood watching, as the romantic dream world of Yukina and Kuwabara's song disappeared, although Yukina and Kuwabara remained kissing. Hiei seethed with disgust and hatred. "How dare he?" he questioned with furious irritation.

"Hiei – " Kurama tried to reason, but Hiei was not even paying attention to his comrade.

"That stupid oaf can't even sing on key. That tone deaf idiot."

"I hardly think that's the point, Hiei," Kurama said.

Hiei sent Kurama a sharp glare. "Then what is the point, hmm?"

"Hiei, I know that you have a certain," Kurama hesitated, trying to find the right word, "dislike for Kuwabara, but Yukina cares deeply for him as does he for her."

Hiei scoffed in repugnance. "I don't want to talk about it," he plainly stated, turning his back on Kurama and beginning to march off.

"But Hiei – "

Hiei immediately spun around, a look of angry annoyance on his face. He went to repeat to Kurama that he had no interest in further discussing the matter. However, when he opened his mouth, he started to sing:

_"I died  
So many years ago  
But she can make me feel  
Like it isn't so  
But why she's come to be with him  
I really just don't know  
mmm-mmm"  
_

Hiei turned away from Kurama once more, looking like he was trying to suppress his urge to sing as much as possible to no avail. It wasn't long before he was facing Kurama again, though, and continuing with the song:

_"She should be  
Ashamed of what she feels  
And don't dare tell me they're in love  
You know I couldn't deal  
Singing a stupid song, well  
It doesn't make it real"  
_

Kurama sighed and stepped forward, desperately using the song to reason with his friend:

_"That's great  
But it can't be your way  
'Cause being with him touches her  
More than she can say  
But since he's only dumb to you  
You'll tell her stay away but  
Let them live in peace  
  
Let them live in peace_  
_Let them show their care  
Let them have their love and cherish it  
Without your evil glare  
You can't lay your foot down  
And expect them to appease  
So let them live in peace"_

At this, Hiei looked sickened and narrowed his eyes as if to challenge Kurama, which he did with the next verse of the rock song:

_"You know,  
All he does is deprave  
And I just cannot stand the thought  
That they might misbehave  
But if they do,  
I'm telling you  
I'll send him to his grave"  
_

Kurama, seemingly more desperate than before, broke out with the same plea:

_"Let them live in peace"  
_

The two began to walk, wandering through the forest around Genkai's house. Hiei became to zone out a bit as he continued:

_"I know I should go  
But I follow her like a man possessed  
It's the brother here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than she'll ever guessed  
When my heart does beat, it could break my chest  
but I can see you're unimpressed  
So leave me be"  
_

Kurama became more frustrated and belted out:

_"Please, let them live in peace  
Let them show their care  
Let them have their love and cherish it  
Without your evil glare  
You can't lay your foot down  
And expect them to appease  
Let them live in peace  
Why won't you  
Let them live in peace?"_

With the song over, the two stared at one another, very awkward expressions on their faces. "Hey guys," Kuwabara's familiar voice came to their ears as he met up with them. He looked at them with a perplexed expression and scratched the back of his head. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Hiei snapped "We must find that demon and destroy it."

"Yes, at once," Kurama agreed heartily. And both were immediately off, leaving a dazed and confused Kuwabara to trail behind.


End file.
